heroclixfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Sablon:Szószedet
Szószedet *0 sebzés: egy képesség, ami 0 sebzést okoz, de ezt módiítók megváltoztathatják. *3D tárgy: egy háromdimenziós elem, kép:Gear.png jellel. *action: A character’s attack, move, or use of a power or ability. *activate: To initiate the use of a power. A power may be activated by an action given to a character. *action token: A coin, a bead, or some other item used to indicate whether or not a character has been given an action (other than a free action) and how many actions (other than free actions) that character has been given. *adjacent squares: All squares on the battlefield that are touching one center square, including those on the diagonal. *archenemies: Characters with the same set symbol, same color (not black) base, and different names. *attack: An action that includes an attack roll to determine whether or not one character hits another. *attack roll: The result of rolling two dice when a character makes a close or ranged combat attack. *attack value: A number that represents a character’s ability to successfully hit a target in combat. *attacker: The character initiating an attack. *base: The piece of plastic on which a figure is mounted. *battlefield: The location where the characters fight. *battle map: An illustration representing the area in which a game of HeroClix takes place. *blocking terrain: Terrain that prevents an attacker from drawing a clear line of fire. Characters may not move through blocking terrain. Squares inside the border of a brown line are blocking terrain. *boundary line: The colored line indicating the type and outermost squares of an area of terrain. *break away: To move away from adjacent opposing characters. *build total: The maximum value allowed when the point values of all elements of a player’s force for a game are added together. *bystander token: A disc with a graphic representation on it rather than a figure that can be included as a part of your force. *cancel: To turn off one of your character’s optional powers. *center dot: A dot printed at the center of a character’s base. *character: The playing piece that represents a hero, a villain, or some other personality in the game. *clear terrain: Areas of the battlefield where a character may move or make a ranged combat attack without penalty. *click: A single turn of the dial resulting in a “click” that may be felt and heard. *close combat action: An action given to a character that allows it to make a close combat attack. *close combat attack: A melee or hand-to-hand attack. *collector’s number: A number specific to a particular character in a set. *colossal character: A character with the damage symbol on its base. *combat dial: The piece of plastic under a character’s base, upon which the character’s powers and combat values are printed. *combat values: The four numbers visible through the stat slot on a character’s dial, and the number printed next to the lightning bolt(s) on a character’s base. *continual: The special ability of a special object with this keyword is not ignored while it is being moved or carried. *copy: A multiple of a game element. For example, a force may contain more than one copy of a non-Unique figure. *counter: Removing a power from a character’s combat dial. The effect of a countered power ends immediately. *critical hit: Any roll of the dice that results in two 6s showing. *critical miss: Any roll of the dice that results in two 1s showing. *damage: A change in a character’s condition that brings it closer to being knocked out (KOd), causing a player to click the combat dial of the character in a clockwise direction. *damage dealt: The number of clicks an attacking character deals to a target character. *damage taken: The number of clockwise clicks applied to a target character. *damage value: A number that represents the number of clicks of damage a character can deal with a successful attack. *defeated: A character that is knocked out and removed from the game. *defense value: A number that represents a character’s ability to avoid being hit. *diagonal: A direction that is neither parallel nor perpendicular but that is on an oblique angle from a central point. The four squares that meet a central square at that square’s corners are diagonal from that square. *edge: One of the outermost boundaries of a battle map or an area of terrain. *elevated: On an area of elevated terrain. *elevated terrain: Areas of the battlefield that are located above ground level. Squares inside the boundary of a red line are elevated terrain. *elevation change modifier: The reduction of a flying character’s speed value by 1 each time an action would cause it to ascend to soaring level or descend to hovering level. *eliminated: Removed from the game. *evade: To avoid being hit by an attack that would normally be successful. *experienced: A character rank represented by a blue ring around the outer edge of a character’s base. *feat: Special training or abilities that can be possessed by a qualifying character. *figure: The sculptural representation of a character that is mounted on its base. *first player: The person who takes the first turn in a game. *flight indicator: The small piece of plastic that slides up and down on the clear stand to which a flying character is mounted. *flying: A speed mode that allows characters to hover and soar. This is indicated by a wing symbol printed next to a character’s speed value. *force: The team of characters controlled by a player. *free action: An action that doesn’t place an action token on a character. *friendly characters: Characters that you control, and characters controlled by an allied teammate. *giant character: A character with the damage symbol on its base. *grounded: Characters, objects, or terrain that are not elevated or soaring. *healing: Restoring health that has been reduced by damage by clicking the combat dial of a character in a counterclockwise direction. *heavy object: An object that can be carried or moved and increases damage dealt by 2 in a close combat attack. Heavy object tokens have a red border. *hindering terrain: An area containing trees, furniture, debris, objects, and other similar items that might obstruct a character’s actions. Squares inside the border of a green line are hindering terrain. *hindering terrain modifier: The addition of 1 to a target’s defense value when the line of fire from the attacker to the target crosses the boundary line of hindering terrain. *hit: When the result of two six-sided dice and the attacker’s attack value is equal to or greater than the defense value of the target. *hovering: Flying close to the ground. *ignores: Is not affected by or treats the stated property or effect as if it didn’t exist or happen. *immobile object: An object that cannot be carried or moved by any game effect. Immobile object tokens have a blue border. *indoors: Anywhere on a battle map labeled “Indoor” or “Indoors” or inside a yellow boundary line on a map labeled “Indoor/Outdoor.” *knock back: Movement away from an attacker due to the force of its attack. *knock back damage: Damage dealt to a character when its knock back path intersects with a wall, the edge of the map, the boundary of elevated terrain, or the boundary of blocking terrain. *KOd: Knocked out. *knocked out: A character with three KO symbols showing on its combat dial. A character that is knocked out is removed from the game. *light object: An object that can be carried or moved and increases damage dealt by 1 in a close combat attack. Light object tokens have a yellow border. *line of fire: The path a ranged combat attack takes from an attacker to a target. *lost power: When a power is no longer showing on a character’s combat dial after the character takes damage or healing. *modifier: A number that increases or decreases the combat value, damage dealt, or damage taken. *move action: An action given to a character that allows it to move up to its speed value in squares or make a break away attempt. *no damage: An attack that deals no damage and may not have the damage further modified by powers or team abilities. *nonflying: A character without the wing speed symbol. *object tokens: Round pieces of cardboard that represent objects on the battle map. *opposing characters: Characters that are controlled by an opponent. *optional: A game effect, such as some powers, feats, or team abilities, that may be voluntarily canceled. *outdoors: Anywhere on a battle map labeled “Outdoor” or “Outdoors” or not inside a yellow boundary line on a map labeled “Indoor/Outdoor.” *penetrating damage: Damage that cannot be reduced by powers that reduce damage dealt. *powers: A character’s special abilities. Powers are represented on a character’s combat dial by colored squares surrounding the character’s combat values. *power action: An action given to a character that allows it to use a power, team ability, or feat. *push: To give a character a second action or an action token before the first action token is removed. *pushed: A character that has been given a second action token. *pushing damage: A clockwise click taken by a pushed character. *range: The distance (in squares) between a character and a specific square, counting from the center of one square to the next and including the target square. *range value: The maximum distance (in squares) at which the character may attack a target. *ranged combat action: An action given to a character that allows it to make a ranged combat attack. *ranged combat attack: An attack that requires a clear line of fire to a target up to the character’s range value away in squares. *ranks: The different levels of experience represented by either yellow, blue, red, silver, bronze, gold, or purple rings on the characters’ bases. The colors identify each character as a rookie, experienced, veteran, Unique, Limited Edition, super rare, or promotional character, respectively. *removed from the battlefield: A character, object, or other game piece that is still eligible to return to the game. *removed from the game: A character, object, or other game piece that cannot be used again in the current game. *replacement value: A value that is substituted for one of a character’s combat values. *resolve: Completing an action and determining its effects, including any of the following: declaring the action, completing a move, rolling a die or dice, taking any free actions allowed by the declared action, dealing damage, and taking damage. *rim: The squares with the red boundary line running through them along the edge of an area of elevated terrain. *rookie: A character rank represented by a yellow ring around the outer edge of a character’s base. *scenario: Special rules for a particular HeroClix game, as agreed upon by all players before the game begins. *set symbol: An icon on a character’s base that marks it as part of a particular HeroClix set. *soaring: Flying high above the battlefield. *special object: An object token or 3-D object printed with the symbol. *speed value: The maximum number of squares a character may move in an action. *standard character: A character with the damage symbol on its base. *starting area: An area inside the boundary of a purple line. *starting position: The position on the combat dial that represents a character’s combat values at the beginning of a game. This position is designated by a vertical green line to the left of one set of combat values. *stat slot: The L-shaped “window” in a character’s base through which the character’s combat dial is visible. *swimming: A speed mode that allows characters to treat water terrain as clear terrain for movement. This is indicated by a dolphin symbol printed next to a character’s speed value. *target: The character or characters against which an attack is being made or a power is being directed. *team abilities: Special abilities that a character possesses due to its membership in a group. Team abilities are indicated by a symbol printed on a character’s base. *terrain: Map features that represent water, trees, rocks, cars, walls, buildings, and other physical features that might appear on the battlefield. *terrain markers: Square pieces of cardboard used to represent different types of terrain, such as barriers, clouds of smoke, destroyed walls or objects, and special items required by scenarios. *this character: The phrase “this character” always refers to the active character or the character using a power. *Unique: A character rank represented by a silver, bronze, or gold ring around the outer edge of a character’s base. Only one of a particular Unique character may be in a force at any time. *unavoidable damage: Damage that cannot be reduced by any power or effect, and cannot be dealt or transferred to a different character. *unmodified: A character’s base combat value, unaffected by any modifiers such as those from powers, terrain, and so on. *veteran: A character rank represented by a red ring around the outer edge of a character’s base. *victory conditions: The rules that outline how a winner is determined at the end of a HeroClix game. *water terrain: Terrain that does not impede the movement of characters with the or speed symbol but is hindering terrain to characters with other speed symbols. Squares inside the boundary of a blue line are water terrain. *wild card: A team ability that allows a character to make use of any team ability possessed by any friendly figure on the battlefield.